The present invention relates to magnetic recording media, and in particular to a ferromagnetic thin-film tape for image recording wherein a ferromagnetic thin film serves as the magnetic recording layer, which tape has low output fluctuation, clogging, and dropout, and excellent running stability and durability.
Magnetic recording media are used today in a wide range of applications, such as in audio and video recording, computer storage media, and magnetic disks. Along with this, the volume of information recorded on magnetic recording media increases steadily year after year. The result has been a growing demand for higher recording densities in magnetic recording media.
Ferromagnetic thin-film tapes are easier to achieve in nonbinder type magnetic recording media, i.e., ferromagnetic thin-film tapes for image recording, than in coated magnetic recording media, and the saturation magnetization is higher, in addition to which these also have excellent electromagnetic conversion properties. However, owing to their weak contact (touch) with the magnetic head, conventional ferromagnetic thin-film tapes provide poor contact, and are overly susceptible to output fluctuation, clogging, and dropout.